A Rose Without Thorne's
by Fandom-Fire23
Summary: After Stars Above, Cress and Thorne settle down and start a family. What happens when everything goes haywire?
1. Chapter 1

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A Rose Without Thorne's/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A Cresswell Fanfiction/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 16px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="EOP SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 16px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"A little Cresswell for your day!/span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX183007797" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 16px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX183007797" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As he tucked Dimiri in he was telling a story of something far, far into the past. br /"And I went 'Cinder will save me eventually!' But then Levena was all like 'Yeah right.'-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Cress smiled to herself, thinking about the happy times aboard the Rampion. And the not-so-happy times on Luna./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Lost in thought, she almost didn't see Michelle until she smacked into Cress' s shoulder. Her portscreen lit up her face and she had her ear buds /"Michelle! Turn off your portscreen! Who are you comming this late at night?" Cress said with a curious glance over her daughter's shoulder. A face. A boy's face. Ahh. So her secret-not-so-secret boyfriend./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Cress disconnected the link and took the port. "Hey!" said Michelle, making an angry grab for the port./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You can have this back next week, when you've learned when it is appropriate to comm someone." Michelle huffed, "Fine." "Now go to bed." said Cress- in the tone that was a scolding concealed by sweetness./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As Thorne was getting up and turning off the lamp, Dimitri said, "Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet?" br /"Well, you see, Mo-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mom was trapped in a satellite, Dad rescued Mom, they helped defeat Levena and kissed a lot."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Michelle Selene Cassidy Thorne! Go to bed!" Cress shouted at their oldest daughter. Michelle turned towards her room and stomped off. Banging the door open, she shouted "NOBODY CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS! BRAD'S THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As Michelle was slamming the door shut, Cress came into Dimitri's room and sighed, seeing all the toys she had to dodge to kiss him goodnight./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She sat on his bed and have him a kiss. "Please don't be like your sister."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Don't worry Mama, I don't want to be like her," he said, "I want to be like Daddy and own a spaceship!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Smiling, Cress and Thorne tucked him in and said goodnight one more time. When they left the room, Thorne gently closed the door behind her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He hugged her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "That girl will be the death of me." said Cress. "She was comming Brad again, so I took her port till next week." "Good. She deserves it. How many times have I told her Brad' s just like how I was." said Thorne./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I think I'll go to sleep. We need to leave early if we're dropping off Dimitri and Michelle before the appointment." Cress said, yawning./p  
/div


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter 2/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Has Dimitri packed his bag?"br /"No."br /"Tell him he needs to."br /"PACK YOUR STUPID BAG, DIMITRI THE DING DONG!"br /"That's not what I meant."br /"Eh. I'll just grab my port and be ready to go..."br /"No you don't! Mom said no port for you." br /"Uh!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As Cress opens her eyes, she turns her head to look at her clock. 9:00. Great! They were going to be late for the appointment!/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As she rushed downstairs, Cress saw her bag, Thorne's bag, Dimitri's bag and Michell's makeup bag, clothes bag and shoe bag. At least they would all fit in her crew issued closet aboard the Rampion./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As Cress rushed into the kitchen, she realized Thorne had everything in control. Her coffee was being made. He already had a cup. Michelle and Dimitri were sitting at the table, eating donuts. Thorne was packing the food bag./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Th-thank yo-oh sweetheart," she said through yawns. "It was my pleasure," he claimed. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek and told her to go change./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Claim all the rubies and I win." Cress claimed.

She and Dmitri had been playing Mining Monarch for the past half hour. Cress did a lot of things for her kids, but letting them win games was not one of them.

"Man, you ALWAYS win." Pouted Dmitri.

"It's all right. Your dad and sister were never really any good at this game. And you are sooo much better at this game than them." Cress said, reaching out for her youngest son's hand.

Well, possibly be her youngest son.

They would find out today, wouldn't they?

"There is no WAY that...that...CAPTAIN is better than ME!" Thorne had walked by and stuck his head into Dmitri's room.

"One way to find out, Daddy!" teased Dmitri.

"Oh you are on!" Thorne turned to Cress, "As long as this pretty lady is on my team." He winked and Cress flushed.

A retching noise was coming from the hallway. Michelle walked past. "If you two are done trying to make me barf, I'll team with Dmitri."

And so they played a stupid, meaningless game for the next three hours. Over and over and over.

Cress was suddenly, overwhelmingly tired. She tried falling asleep, to no relief.

Collapsing on her bed, Cress was finally able to call it a day and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, they halted their journey on a landing pad, which, from above, read 'Land here Thorne, or else!'

Cress thought it was funny, Thorne did not.

"I'm not THAT bad of a pilot." He muttered.

Cress snorted.

When they got out of the Rampion, Scarlet, Wolf, and their daughter, Raina, were waiting for the family of four.

Wolf gave out hugs and Scarlet gave out chocolate.

Cress was crying, she hadn't seen these three since the Annual Peace Festival.

And, you know, she was happy.

She had friends. 20 years ago, she was a lonely shell aboard a lonely satilite full of loneliness. She had a family and friends, Cress had FRIENDS. She was happy as Iko' s daisy-yellow eyes. No, happier. She was-

"-supposed to be in bed by 9. Michelle isn't allowed to leave the farm without one of you and we'll be back in two days. Cress, are you all right?" Thorne was looking concerned.

"Yes," she whispered, "These are tears of the happiest happiness."

He still looked concerned, but he had pulled Dmitri and Michelle into a bear hug. Cress hugged them too and they were walking towards the Rampion. Dmitri ran for one last hug and Raina was waving goodbye and Dmitri had crawled into Wolf's shoulders and Michelle was absorbed in Scarlet' s port and Cress...Cress was still crying and she couldn't stop.

She didn't stop as they pulled away from Benoit/Kesley Farms and Gardens.

She didn't stop until they were floating in space.


End file.
